memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Worf/archive
Timeline entry for 2374 There is an entry that states "Considers fatherhood and successfully conceives a Trill-Klingon child." I don't remember that Worf and Jadzia actually conceived a child, just that Bashir said that it is scientifically possible. If no one has any other information I will fix it.--AndreMcKay 01:25, 31 January 2006 (UTC) I went ahead and watched again and corrected the above reference, plus one other, to show that they only attempted to conceive a child--AndreMcKay 23:07, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :I think the reason it was added was because of Jadzia's last words in which she told Worf their child would have been beautiful. Apparently, someone took this to mean she was already pregnant, although this is not necessarily the case. --From Andoria with Love 00:21, 10 February 2006 (UTC) It probably just means that if they had a kid it would be beautiful. 17:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's exactly what Shran said...four years ago. -Angry Future Romulan 17:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Minsk vs Gault :moved from Talk:Minsk I can't seem to find anythign that specifically states they lived in Minsk either, however specifically states that Worf 'did not move to Gault until the age of seven', meaning he apparently lived elsewhere prior to that. I guess that much should be kept in mind, Earth seems to be the next most appropriate location. The fact that his parents beamed up from Bobruisk, seems to imply that his parents "currently" lived somewhere in or around Belarus. --Alan del Beccio 12:01, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :I didn't catch that reference before, thanks. But I think the elsewhere he had in mind was the rubble of Khitomer. I just have an online script for , and the line reads "You know that from the age of seven I was raised by humans on the farmworld of Gault?". The line from reads "A human Starfleet officer found me. He took me to his home on Gault and told his wife to raise me as his son." If Worf was born in 2340, and Khitomer was attacked in 2346 (I haven't gotten so far in this to confirm those dates yet), that's about seven years. Maybe there was a short layover on Earth, so Helena could pack away the breakables on Gault, but it wasn't a substantial period. If someone can check the aired episodes for script differences, it might change things. --Aurelius Kirk 12:26, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Ah true, I hadn't the chance to look into Worf's age at the time of the attack, just into the background of Minsk references, though for some reason I thought he was younger. Those dates are most likely accurate, notably the 2346 as I believe there is a corresponding stardate (from the same log that cites Drew Deighan) from the time the Khitomer attack occurred. --Alan del Beccio 12:58, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Notes on revisions I haven't been following the development of this page too closely until today. I was told this page was a little clunky and needed some synthesis, so I've given my first go at re-writing the "early life" section. I kept all the existing salient points, added what few items I could find, corrected what errors or speculation jumped out at me, and just tried to make the section "flow" a little better. Unfortunately, I'm not as familiar with Worf as, oh, say... James T. Kirk and I don't have a lot of the critical episodes handy, so I'm depending on memory and available scripts. If I screwed up something, call me on it. Changes and questions: *New lead. Goofy and ponderous, but I thought it was in the Klingon spirit of things. *No mention of Targs in the Ritual Hunt described in *Ubringing on Gault... adressed in posts above. *The final two paragraphs in Early Life are my best attempt to reconcile what appears to be a single visit and series of events on Qo'noS, told with different facts in different episodes. Fortunately, the different facts aren't entirely mutually-exclusive, and I think this is the best fit. --Aurelius Kirk 12:42, 11 February 2006 (UTC) This article is going to look pretty ugly for a few more days, but I think I have a decent handle on it now. Stay tuned. --Aurelius Kirk 12:00, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Sash Does anyone recall a reference or explanation of Worf's sash, beyond the command confusion bit in ? Am I correct in remembering the gold lamé version was only in use for TNG season one? Is the "chain-mail" version unchanged throughout his later appearances? --Aurelius Kirk 16:50, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :I don't think it was ever directly mentioned except in "Conundrum" and in Insurrection when Picard says "straighten your baldric, commander". The gold sash was only Season 1; when Worf transferred to Security after Tasha died, he got the silver one. I would assume that for contrast against the gold uniform. The silver sash would have been the same up until the point he joined the House of Martok when the symbols on the front were changed. ::I just watched and at the end of the episode, Worf gives Jeremy Aster a sash similar to his own during a ceremony memorializing the boy's dead mother. Perhaps it has something to do with grieving the loss of parents? :::I think it was just to emphasise his Klingon heritage. You'll notice that many Klingons wear a sash as part of their uniforms. Indeed, the gold sash he wears in season 1 is identical to that worn by several Klingon officers in TOS. 23:47, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I believe that the actual silver sash didn't change as far as I can tell. I do know that the symbols changed between TNG and DS9, and again when he joined Martok's house. The symbols on the sash didn't get their meaning until DS9 when he was stripped of his titles. Up until then they were just generic klingon decorations. :::::I remember Ensign Ro being reprimanded by Commander Riker the first time she appeared with an ornate ear-ring. I am assuming that the federation doesn't have such rules for Klingons. It might also have to do with Worf being the only Klingon warrior to serve on a federation ship that these uniform regulations might have been excused for him with regard to his Sash. Remember also that Ro got special permission to wear her earring; presumably Worf's sash, and Nog's hat/headdress, were similar cases. The Worf from ST:Undiscovered Country I could not find a reference to the worf appearing in "The Undiscovered Country", serving as Kirk's and McCoy's lawyer during their trial in that movie. Isn't that particular Worf - also played by Michael Dorn - supposed to be TNG-Worf's grandfather or great-grandfather? -- 14:54, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I wasn't logged in. That was my text. --Maxl 14:56, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::That character's info can be found at Worf (Colonel). --From Andoria with Love 23:09, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::One thing that bothers me though about the sash is that in "Heart of glory" (s1e20) was the first time (according to the episode) Worf had an encounter with the Klingon's. In the episode he explains that he was raised by humans, if this is true then the sash must represent lost loved ones as at that time there is no way he could have a rank in the Klingon empire. 11:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Cauvin ::::There's an incongruity there, as it is mentioned later that Worf visit's Qo'Nos in 2355. bat'leth? In Other notable missions, it says that Worf uses a bat'leth to attempt suicide in "Night Terrors". I don't know that much about Klingon weapons, but a bat'leth seems a little big for that. Is this accurate? :Absolutely right, I corrected the mistake. A bat'leth would be rather clumsy for that ceremony. --Jörg 12:16, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Timeline Error? In the timeline it notes in 2372 Worf was reassigned to DS9, however, in 2371 the was introduced (See ). Was Worf not already on the station when the Defiant was assigned to it? (In question Worf's Timeline) --Dlc2006 10:15, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :The Defiant was assigned to DS9 in , the first episode of season three. Worf was not assigned to the station until , the first episode of the fourth season. --From Andoria with Love 10:49, 27 November 2006 (UTC) The old opener was far more interesting The old opening sentence was one of my favorite MA lines. It reminds me of his "if I can do all these things" speech in . The new one is boring, completely un-interesting. No style at all. --Bp 04:32, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree, and unlike the discussion above, I am not joking. It was actually a well written opening, and I prefer it to this one. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well... I wrote it, and I (obviously) like it better, but I think someone else should change it back, if so desired, since I'm biased. :) As a reply to Defiant, though, in general I agree with that rule about long, rambling sentences. This, though, is different; first of all, it's not really a sentence, per se, it's a title (or set of titles). That's why it's set off from the rest of the sentence by hyphens, and that's why it's divided into sections with semicolons. Second, it's a special case; call it artistic license, if you will. By breaking a rule, doing something unexpected, you set the article off from the rest. And third, like Bp mentioned above, it fits the Klingon personality in general, and Worf's specifically. -- Renegade54 18:44, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I was just formatting it to MA's own guidelines - "long, rambling sentences should be avoided" (from Memory Alpha:The perfect article) - but I'm alright with reverting it, because "perfection is not required"! :) --Defiant 19:03, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Worf's Rank Does Worf ever get promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Commander on DS9? -- 19:42, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :No. Worf remains a lieutenant commander from his promotion in (set in 2371), through the entire run of DS9 (2372–75), through his latest appearance in (2379). --From Andoria with Love 06:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) tuning Worf's operas Actually, although Jake and Nog work together in the episode, it is Nog, not Jake, who does the tuning of Worf's operas (DS9: "In the Cards"). It isn't explicitly stated, but it appears Nog uses his superior Ferengi hearing for this task, Jake probably couldn't have done it. Name Worf, son of Mogh, of the Klingon House of Martok, of the Human family Rozhenko, mate to K'Ehleyr, father to Alexander Rozhenko, and husband to Jadzia Dax, Starfleet officer and soldier of the Empire, bane of the House of Duras and slayer of Gowron I vote that we keep this :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 02:22, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Of all the times I left the IRC, I miss this :-P - Enzo Aquarius 02:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::I vote that we delete this :-) --Defiant 03:03, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Spoil sport :-P --OuroborosCobra talk 03:07, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::I do not spoil sport!! Not in general, anyway. Maybe tennis or baseball or something, but not all sport!! :) --Defiant 03:17, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Seriously, though, is there a reason for keeping this? --Defiant 03:18, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::It was intended as a bit of a joke to be honest. Something to tease Renegade54 a bit. I fully anticipate it (and expect it) to be deleted. Keeping it would be a bit... silly really. :) -- Sulfur 03:28, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Although I can take the occasional joke, I've got a feeling that misuse of MA doesn't set a very good example for new or less regular users. Also, not only do I agree that the redirect should be deleted but I also think the long, rambling introductory passage for the Worf article should be sectioned into separate sentences, especially after having read on one of MA's Guidelines pages that long, rambling sentences should be avoided! --Defiant 03:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I say we keep this and also make a redirect for Alexander Siddig using his full name, Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig Abderahman Mohammed Ahmed Abdel Karim El Mahdi. These will be extremely useful as many users come in and take the time to type these names in the search field, hoping to be taken directly to the page and not have to go through the one match on the search result page. Come on, people, we need to think efficiency and practicality here! --From Andoria with Love 03:39, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::You should really know not to tease me like that... expect a blue link by morning! Hee hee! -- Sulfur 03:44, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't mind that so much, but the Worf redirect should be removed, IMO, as it's not only his name, but also relationships with people. --Defiant 03:47, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps simply Worf, son of Mogh would suffice? --Defiant 03:52, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::(imagines a vandal moving this page) Worf, son of Mogh, of the Klingon House of Martok, of the Human family Rozhenko, mate to K'Ehleyr, father to Alexander Rozhenko, and husband to Jadzia Dax, Starfleet officer and soldier of the Empire, bane of the House of Duras and slayer of Gowron on Wheels!!! --From Andoria with Love 03:58, 23 January 2007 (UTC) I was joking too. This redirect is going to be deleted, I am aware of this. It does not belong, it does not make sense to keep it. I was just having some fun with it while it was here. We should keep Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig Abderahman Mohammed Ahmed Abdel Karim El Mahdi of course, since that is his real name. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:00, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Name (J.G.) Just the other day, I bought season one of TNG. The box has a booklet inside, with small character biographies. I noticed Worf's on there, where it said J.G. Worf. I searched this page, but I could find nothing about it. Could this be his first name? supergeeky1 20:50, 29 March 2007 (UTC) : Lieutenant junior grade --Alan del Beccio 20:54, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::...with "J.G." being the abbreviation for "junior grade". ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Complete name (redux) Wouldn't be Worf's complete name Worf Rozhenko just like his son was named Alexander Rozhenko? :Worf was primarily followed the Klingon traditions, making his complete name "Worf, son of Mogh." Alexander took the name Rozhenko, most likely, to honor both of his parents, honoring his father's adoptive parents and his mother's human ancestory. Hope this helps. ----Willie 20:19, 21 May 2007 (UTC) That sounds awful. There is no canon evidence that Alex took the name Rozhenko to honor his parents. ::And? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:35, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Well, then there is most likely Worf's full name be Worf Rozhenko. ::Why? It was clearly stated in canon that it was "Worf son of Mogh", not "Worf Rozhenko". A talk page comment by Willie about personal opinions as to why Alexander chose "Alexander Rozhenko" does not change that. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:55, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::In that case then, while this is an older discussion, shouldn't the page (similar to other Klingon character pages) be named "Worf, son of Mogh"? --Terran Officer 14:29, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Problem is... his name is both. Both do redirect here. And anyhow, everyone knows him as just "Worf". :) -- Sulfur 15:20, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Alternate Realities vs. Alternate Timelines On other TNG characters (Beverly Crusher, William T. Riker, and Natash Yar, they all have "Alternate timelines" heading. But, her at Worf's page, it is "Alternate realities". Aren't they the same? Alternate reality re-directs to Alternate timeline. Just wondering. ----Willie 17:44, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :There's only one canon instance credited that Worf has an Alternate Timeline and that's in ( ) any other instance like ( ) or ( )is an alternate reality.(Lightningbarer 13:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) ::Aren't they the same? Alternate reality re-directs to Alternate timeline. Just wondering. --TribbleFurSuit 21:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, my references sort of explain them better, but for the sake of argument. The Alt Timeline in Children of Time is where the Defiant finds a planet where the descendents of the Defiant's crew-who crash landed when they tried to leave the planet-are living there, with several Half and Quarter Klingon Descendants live. In Parallels Worf is jumping from reality to reality because of (insert:techobabble) and in The Emperors New Cloak we see Worf in the Mirror Universe. Don't know why the alternate reality and timeline would re-direct to the same place?Lightningbarer 16:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Length Would it not be best to spilt the article in to two section or more maybe, one for DS9 and one for TNG. The article is over 100 kilobytes in length. There are a lot of different sections to it and it can sometimes be an overload of information. Just wanted to see if any body agreed, or If i was just crazy and getting annoyed by something like the length.– Randomname 03:13, 9 July 2007 (UTC) *I have no problems with the length. In fact, I dislike split articles even more than single long articles, and I would be opposed to a splitting up of this article. Sorry. Picard(o) 14:38, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::This article is way, way too long. I recognize that as an article on a Wikia devoted to Star Trek, more detail is to be expected than elsewhere, but holy wow! I believe most of it could be fixed if the text actually stayed on topic according to the heading its under, and if the amazing amount of "fluff" is removed- every fact does not need commentary, people! ''Sarrandúin [ Talk + ]'' 03:11, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :::One thing to remember about the length of this article is that Worf has more appearances (if I recall correctly) than any other main character. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:20, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Federation Ambassador Worf was made Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS in the series finale of DS9 set in 2375. However, four years later he returns to fight the Romulans along side his comrades on the Enterprise-E in 2379. Was he a Federation Ambassador and a Starfleet officer at the same time or did he have to resign his commission to become ambassador and reactivate it to serve during Nemesis? This would make his tenure as ambassador relatively brief. Is there a canon answer to this? --Topher 06:32, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :As far as I know, there is no canon explanation. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:45, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::According to a deleted scene from Nemesis, however, Worf states that the life of a diplomat did not fit him, suggesting he had indeed given up his ambassadorial duties returned to Starfleet. --From Andoria with Love 07:04, 25 July 2007 (UTC) : Regarding the same subject, would it be worth stating that B'lanna Torres became the Federation ambassador to Quo'nos? Although this happened in an alternate timeline, it could explain why Worf was back on the Enterprise in 2379. I know this is mostly speculative, but at some time or other Worf must have relinquished the position so B'lanna could take over? TrekFan 14:57, 4 June 2008 (UTC) If there is no canon evidence, then it's unexplianed. Except for the deleted scene, there is no reason to believe that he didn't just temporarialy go back to soldiering on and then go back to ambassodoring. 18:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Worf on Webster Was Michael Dorn as Worf really on the last episode of Webster? Wikipedia seems to think so, and IMDb gives Dorn the credit, and a few other places refer to it, but all rely on user-generated content, so I can't help but think it might be an elaborate hoax. I mean, if that really did happen, wouldn't it be mocked constantly? "The last episode was taped in March 1989 (but aired later that spring), which did not signify an end of any sort, but was played out as a high tragical event - the cast went on a space adventure with guest star Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf, from Star Trek: The Next Generation (in the ep. titled "Webtrek"), but resulted in Ma'am being killed by an angry follower of a Klingon Overlord." ( ) --Bsteger 07:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it would appear that Dorn appeared as Worf in the episode "Where No Web Has Gone Before" --Alan 05:44, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Before Dishonor I've been reading the novel Before Dishonor and I noticed some interesting things, among them, namely that Worf is apparently back on the Enterprise now and serving as First Officer. Now I read over the canon guidelines and I understand that stuff from the novels isn't canon. Still, would it be okay to add this information somewhere? I'd be curious to know exactly when this came about (if this book, is inf fact, the first instance of Worf being back on the Enterprise and serving in this capacity.) P.S.: I'm new here (sort of), I've browsed the site before, but never really added anything. Oh, and one other sidenote, I've been reading a lot about how Before Dishonor is controversial. For my part, I like what I've read of it so far (I'm about halfway through.) – George B. (talk) 00:41, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :If you look at the very bottom of the article, you'll see this information mentioned in background. Feel free to expand it. :-) – Cleanse 00:45, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::As mentioned on the canon policy, such a mention should be extremely limited and placed in the Apocrypha section(or any similar area for non-canon information). For an extensive mention, you may want to visit Memory Beta, the wiki for all non-canon Star Trek things. I don't have the link handy but I am sure someone will post it, or it can be found at the bottom of the home page. Welcome. :) --31dot 00:48, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Merge "Woof" with "Worf" I think this information should go on Worf's page. We don't have a seperate page for Ivan Burkoff, another example of an incorrectly used name. Woof could be a redirect to Worf.--31dot 12:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree. ''support Merge and redirect to Worf. -- Rom Ulan 12:58, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::"Stretch" also head an own article--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:13, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Perhaps it shouldn't have its own article as well; I'm not sure, although Stretch was an actual nickname, not an incorrectly used name.--31dot 13:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Come on, stupid not useful name...Delete page, just move that just one short little line to worf-page.-- 16:23, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Merge/Redirect. It is even more likely someone will search for woof than warf, given the name was used onscreen. Agree with 31dot. :::::Not surprisingly since I created the page: Oppose . If we have pages for Bones, Old Man, Stretch and the like, I think we can have one for something, that given its repetition, is really one character's nickname for Worf. – Cleanse 00:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Woof is not a nickname, it is an incorrect pronunciation by another character(Lwaxana), probably done accidentally. Worf certainly did not appreciate it.--31dot 02:26, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Nicknames don't have to be appreciated by the person so-named, and can derive from mistakes. Its repetition by Lwaxana means that she was possibly aware of her (initial) error and only continued to call Worf that to annoy him. If kept the article should probably have a note reflecting that. :::::Having said that, I of course support having the info on Worf's page as well. – Cleanse 02:49, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, then that would ruin the point of having a separate article if all the information already exists elsewhere (we've always tried to avoid unnecessarily repeating information). "Bones" (that in all fairness, I de-redirected) has legitimate background information that would be improper to place on McCoy's page. If there is *anything* appropriate to place on the Woof page that would be inappropriate to place on the Worf page, then it will be wholeheartedly deserving of a nickname page. As it stands right now, I'd support a Merge and redirect (as long as the info is retained somewhere).--Tim Thomason 03:12, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Similar to Tim, I agree that a merge and redirect is the way to go. It should also be done for Stretch and Old Man in my estimation. The problem with "Old Man" is that it coudl arguably go into Jadzia, Ezri, or Dax (Symbiote)... which is an issue... -- Sulfur 03:19, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, what Tim says works for me. Merge/Redirect – Cleanse 03:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Legacy Has Worf ever had any endeavor in his history not end in failure? I am referring to his marriage, his lack of command, his son, ect. If anyone can give me something this guy did right it would be a big help. :Help? In what way? I mean, how will it help you? Are you writing a book report? 03:39, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Does it matter? It's a simple question and actually has some merit if you think about it. Though he did win the Bat'Leth competition in . ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:41, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Well I was just thinking, I mean he is one of the most celebrated characters in all of Trek, has the most on screen appearances, and yet is one of the most tragic. I can't remember the end of Ds9 but as I remember he still had not gotten any sort of closure from the loss of his wife, and he was stuck as an ambassador even after he proved himself as a warrior. ::: Worf got closure of Jadzia's death in the beginning of season 7 when he got her into sto-vo-kor, then later made amends with Ezri, and was able to move on. He made up with his son in Season 6, and as well, joined the House of Martok, and was no longer dishonored. He killed Gowron, and became an ambassador before returning the the E-E. I really don't see any gaping holes in how he turned out. --Alan del Beccio 06:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Well he apparently was not STUCK as an ambassador because he was back in Starfleet in 2379. I still am interested in how it's a big help to you? Does your girlfriend cry when you harsh on Worf? Well I am doing a paper on the Campbell's Hero Cycle for school. My teacher asked us to take fictional characters and apply the lives of those characters to the hero cycle. I am trying to determine if Worf was a tragic hero or not. It just seemed that the writers put a lot of obstacles in his path. I am sorry if this is bothering you guys but I sorta need an outside opinion. ::::It isn't bothering us. In addition, the personal attacks being made against you are blatantly against policy, and that anon has been warned to stop. I am seeking administrative action now. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:48, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Worf as a tragic hero? yeah, i can see that, though he wouldn't be my first choice. Data would stand out, to me, as a tragic hero; Had a father, watched him die; had a brother, forced to kill him; had a daughter, watched her die; had a love affair, she died; in the end, he died heroically and never truely met his goal of understanding humanity (or was it emulating?) all in all, data's long life really sucked. (pardon if my facts are alittle wonkey, along with my spelling; its late and im tired) – Farfallen 13:55, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Stephen Colbert comment I wonder if the recently added comment about Colbert truly belongs here, as it was likely meant as a joke. Perhaps it should go on the pop culture page, but I don't think it fits in with the article. Just my opinion.--31dot 21:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) : You're right, it should. --Alan del Beccio 21:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Removed it as of now-(In 2008, Stephen Colbert honored Lt. Commander Worf as part of "Black Chinese American Month New Year Minute", citing his numerous achievements.)--31dot 12:55, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Gold baldric origin According to , the Worf's season 1 gold sash was a re-use of a TOS costume element. It references the TNG Companion as it's information source. Could someone confirm/deny as I do not have a copy and one of these 2 articles is in error. 06:25, 15 July 2008 (UTC) left handed I was watching the casino episode when i noticed that he used a phaser left handed -- :Seems to be a fluke, since it is his right hand here, here, here, and probably many other places. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, what is the "casino" episode? --OuroborosCobra talk 09:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think he means , although in that case it isn't really Worf, but a character. I'm also sure that as a security officer he is trained to use a weapon in both hands, in any event.--31dot 11:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Can't be that one, he wasn't holding phasers in a time period program like that. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::True, now that I think about it, could it be ?--31dot 14:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::It is The Royale and yes, he was holding and firing a phaser left-handed. — Morder 19:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) At the end of ST: Nemesis, when they are toasting Data, Worf's glass is in his left hand. ::::I could be wrong here, but I thought one of the NexGen episodes talked about all Klingons being ambidextrous?--Jlandeen 23:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Contractions Have you guys ever noticed that Worf NEVER uses contractions? He always says "I am...", "We are...", "That is...". He's actually much more accurate with that than Data. Klingons do not.... I wonder if a section should be made or maybe added to the Memorable Quotes section; that would address the Klingons do not... sentence that Worf as used so many times, I feel that it is a likely equivalent to Doctor McCoy's I am a doctor not a... I know there's also a references to this... Right off the bat here's two of them: Klingons do not surrender and Kligons never bluff both came from the TNG episode The Emmisary Captain Riggs 22:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Bicep Padding I noticed in the first/second season (so far) that Worf had padding in his shirts. Can anyone confirm this or does Michael Dorn just have weirdly shaped arms? — Morder (talk) 23:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Watching a few more episodes and his entire upper body looks like it was padded. Pretty sure that it's the case but would rather have some more concrete evidence before it's posted as speculation on the background section — Morder (talk) 01:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC)